Left 4 Dead - Till Death Do Us Part (Sequel to Dead Verge)
by MyChemicalFiction
Summary: Sequel to Left 4 Dead - Dead Verge. Set 8 months after the final chapter of my last Left 4 Dead story; The Only Exception. Not all information from the past 8 months of the characters lives' will be explained completely. That is left up to your interpretation and your amazing imaginations . But here we go. Enjoy :3


**When I was a young boy my father took me into the city, to see a marching band! Sorry... Chemically romantical outburst there. I'm just happy :3 BECAUSE I HAVE GOT THE FIRST CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL ! Yay... Anyway, hope you understand the subtle hints and stuff. Bon appetite :3**

* * *

It was raining. The dampened streets were covered in scattered debris. Smoky ash was clouded above the buildings and footsteps were tapping through the gaps between raindrops. Then a face shone in the shadows. Pale yet somewhat darkened by the night surrounding them. A voice shouted and they turned to face its direction.  
It was Zoey. Her brown hair had grown out of control and fell in a ponytail behind her back. Her vibrant green eyes were illuminating the darkness. Four more figures escaped the darkness and stood examining the opening in the street which seemed abandoned. Holding what appeared to be... A machete, an AK-47, a chainsaw and a guitar. Ellis was on the far right, holding the AK-47. His eyes weren't focused on examining their surroundings like the other men. He was watching Zoey. Her eyes looked tired, and she was already feeling the chill of the night air.  
"Dusty, how far till the mall?"Ellis huffed, slinging an arm around Zoey.  
"I'd say two blocks at most, bud."The bald, bearded man spoke. His hands filled with the metal magnificence on the chainsaw. Beside Dusty was Ox. The 'drummer', he preferred to be known as. Ox was holding the machete. So that left the guitar. Claimed by the third and last remaining survivor of the Midnight Riders; Smitty. Dusty seemed convinced that they were being watched. But they had to keep moving. Zoey was getting tired, and that wasn't good. Not after what happened back in Lima.  
"Y'all think we should stop for a rest or somethin'?"Ellis asked, exchanging glances with Zoey, who remained silent and pale-looking.  
"We don't have time. Its getting late and Zoey's not gonna last much longer out here. The sooner we get moving, the sooner she can get some sleep."Smitty spoke up.  
"Guys, could you stop? Stop worrying about me. I'm fine."Zoey exhaled and pulled away from Ellis' grasp. She began ambling cautiously out into the opening and walking off in the direction Dusty had instructed beforehand. Ellis quickly followed clutching his AK-47 wearily. His hair had grown into some sort of awkward-looking emo style. Although his blue eyes brightened his face. Ox, Dusty and Smitty followed the two love-birds while conversing on a rather tainted subject; Jake. The fourth band member.  
Ellis was uneased by Zoey's approach to simply wing-it. He rushed to meet her at her side and slung an arm around her neck to keep her beside him. Smiling to himself as he felt her warmth beside him.  
"You really shouldn't be so protective and careful with me. I'm not made of some sort of porcelain."Zoey sighed, pushing a strand of silky brown hair behind her ear. Ellis sniffled and shifted slightly.  
"We have every reason to worry, dear. And its not just you we're all worried about, you know."The taller male spoke with concern lingering in his tone as he glanced down and softly brushed his hand across Zoey's lower stomach. His light brown hair was moving like waves in the sea as the wind started to rebel against their direction. Zoey smiled up at him and nodded in understanding.

Dusty and Ox were gently singing part of one of their most famous songs; Midnight Ride. Smitty was walking awkwardly to the side of them. Seeming uninterested and also uneased.

Dusty was tapping against the chainsaw in his hands as they sang;

_So keep on rolling keep rolling.  
It's alright, it's alright.  
Keep riding keep riding.  
The midnight ride!  
Ride so fine, ride so fine.  
Right so right, ride so right.  
Gonna ride her, gonna ride her.  
It's a midnight ri-_

The two males were drawn from the song to a bloodcurdling sound. Zoey's eyes beamed across into the darkness where silence was lingering. Suddenly a charger burst out of nowhere. Zoey's heart thumped violently in her chest. She pushed her hands into her pockets quickly and pulled her pistols out immediately. Pointing them into the direction of the charger. Ellis did nothing but tug her back and start running. Dragging her along with him.  
"Ellis stop, I've got this!"Zoey exclaimed. She was tugging hard against Ellis' grasp until he finally lost his grip. Zoey's arm slipped from his hands and she stumbled towards the charger. It roared out angrily and swung at the short woman. Dusty quickly pulled her out of its way and held up the chainsaw. Shredding through its skin like butter the sound was sickening. Zoey covered her left ear while she used the right to help by shooting down a few wandering infected creatures that were staggering around, drawn in by the loudness of the chainsaw. As the charger was practically torn in half by the chainsaw Ox hacked at the remaining wandering zombies in an attempt to keep them away from the others and also stop them following them to their destination.

"There we go."Smitty spoke tiredly after beating down a zombie with his guitar. The swarm of infected beings seemed to have died out and the charger was structurally... in pieces. Zoey was staggering towards Ellis, struggling to find oxygen in the air as she held her hands to her stomach. Ellis' eyes darted to her and he rushed to her side. Mumbling in her ear before helping her walk alongside him.  
"Let's get to the checkpoint before we get any more bloodied-up than we already are."Ox grumbled. Wiping his forehead and itching his nose as he brought his hand back down to his side. Ellis exchanged a glance with Dusty before the survivors set off down the street. The sky had become darker by this time nausea was creeping over Zoey as a sleepy feeling brushed over her eye-lids.

* * *

**So... Thoughts?**


End file.
